Enredados
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir toma el yo-yo de Ladybug. Quedando enredados por su hilo. ¿Se podrán desenredar?
Era de madrugada todavía no había salido el sol, cuando mucho solo faltaba unas horas. Un Akuma se les ocurrió despertarlo, al provocar estragos en la ciudad, lo que le hacían imposible ignorarlo hasta una hora adecuada para despertarse.

Por supuesto al Akuma se le había ocurrido la peor hora para aterrorizar a los ciudadanos que se encontraban despiertos y destruir la ciudad. Además los héroes no estaban en condiciones para luchar al no haber dormido casi nada.

Porque esa misma noche Ladybug se había quedado muy tarde a causa de unos de sus diseños. También Chat Noir, sin embargo fue porque se había quedado despierto al haber estado jugando un videojuego nuevo. Él se quedó tentado a probarlo hasta que se dio cuenta que se había quedado jugando hasta altas horas de la noche.

Así que se dirigieron donde este estaba, semidormidos. Lucharon como pudieron aunque la motivación de derrotarlo porque lo habían despertado era fuerte y lo vencieron. Después de hacer eso, Ladybug ya se dirigía a su casa para seguir durmiendo y como seguía media adormilada. No se dio cuenta cuando Chat Noir tomo su yo-yo, hasta que puso la mano en su cintura para usarlo e ir más rápido a su casa, como siempre hacia.

-¿qué estás haciendo?-le pregunto Ladybug al darse vuelta mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, al verlo jugando con su yo-yo como si fuera uno común y corriente. Este lo estiraba para volverlo a como estaba antes -¡ya dámelo!-demando alzando su mano para que se lo entregue.

Pasó segundos y Chat Noir no dio ni un indicio de querer devolvérselo. Ante la mirada incrédula de Ladybug, al verlo con su yo-yo tan concentrado, feliz y emocionado como cuando un niño tiene un nuevo juguete.

-¿ya tuviste suficiente diversión gatito?... ¿por qué no agarras una bola de estambre y juegas con ello?-poniendo sus manos en la cintura mirándolo detenidamente.

Al no recibir ni una respuesta se encamino a arrebatarle el yo-yo, pero él al percibir que se acercaba se puso a cuatro patas y se fue corriendo tejado por tejado con el yo-yo en su boca como un felino. Al tratar de alcanzarlo, le arrebato el bastón que se encontraba en su espalda.

-Si no me devuelves mi yo-yo, no te devolveré el bastón-le amenazo.

Él se dio la vuelta mirándola. Como respuesta ladeo la cabeza y se fue de ahí. Ladybug lo observo sorprendida, lo siguió como pudo ya que sin su yo-yo se le dificultaba las cosas.

Al llegar hacia la Torre Eiffel. Chat Noir se detuvo y Ladybug se aproximó hacia el atacándole con su propio bastón para quitarle el objeto. Ocasionando una batalla, en la cual Chat Noir esquivaba mientras Ladybug arremetía.

Todo fue tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta hasta que sucedió.

Estaban enredados por el hilo del yo-yo, en el medio separándolos a los dos se encontraba el bastón. Justo en ese preciso momento, los aretes y el anillo empezaron a sonar de forma simultánea.

No importaba cuanto intentaran desenredarse cada vez que lo intentaban se enredaban más y quedaban más juntos de lo que ya estaban. Era un yo-yo mágico así que el hilo no se podía romper. Además el lugar en el que se encontraban y la altura no era para nada confortable si se destransformaban.

-¿que querías conseguir tomando mi yo-yo?-le pregunto-¡no era el momento para jugar!

-quería...que viéramos juntos el amanecer-confeso mientras formaba una sonrisa nerviosa-si te lo pedía...estaba seguro que me rechazarías, así que tome medidas drásticas, para asegurarme que me siguieras.

Al confesarse Ladybug se quedó sorprendida de que esa fuera esa razón. No replico y lo hizo porque lo que decía era la verdad. Pero aun no podía quitar ese ceño fruncido que indicaba que estaba enojada. Dado que no justificaba que estuvieran enredados.

-...no espere que me atacaras con mi bastón...solo intente defenderme con tu yo-yo como siempre lo hacías al bloquear los ataques de los Akumas...ya veo que no funciono-continuo esperando que disminuyera su enojo.

Pero Ladybug no podía evitar estar enfadada, no podía creer que su identidad secreta se viera revelada de una forma tan ridícula. En cambio en los pensamientos de Chat Noir estaba emocionado de que la identidad de Ladybug será relevada, aunque no lo admitió porque no quería que lo fulminara más de lo que estaba haciendo.

Luego de formarse un silencio incomodo, Chat Noir la miro con una radiante y picarona sonrisa. Para después mover su mano entre todo el hilo y situarlo en la cintura de Ladybug.

-Podemos solo disfrutar el momento- le coqueteo, cerrando sus ojos y estirando sus labios para unirse en un beso-Tus labios son fríos mi Lady.

-Porque esos no son-repuso posando su dedo índice en sus labios para apartarlos del bastón que ella anteriormente corrió unos milímetros al costado para que sus labios impactaran al objeto.

Ladybug soltó un bufido después de esa escena. Y negando con la cabeza se dedicó a pensar en alguna forma de salir de esa situación.

Había pensado en cerrar sus ojos al momento de la destransformación. Obviamente Chat Noir también tendría que hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo estaban sobre una de las vigas de la Torre Eiffel .Así que los descarto rápidamente al haber una posibilidad de que se puedan morir al caer de esa gran altura.

Aun los sonidos de sus Miraculous seguían escuchándose. El tiempo se agotaba. Cada vez se hacía más breve y a Ladybug no se le podía ocurría ninguna idea poniéndola cada vez más inquieta. En cambio Chat Noir ni lo pensaba.

Luego de unos segundos que pareció eternos. Al escucharse de vuelta ese sonido característico. La luz verde y roja chocó. Y se destransformaron ante la mirada asombradas de ellos dos.

Es como si todo el sueño que tenía anteriormente se había esfumado. Sus ojos estaban sumamente dilatados mientras parpadeaban varias veces. Por si las dudas este no era uno de esos raros sueños.

Ya no estaban enredados así que se separaron por unos centímetros. Lo único que pronunciaron fueron los respectivos nombres de la persona que estaban viendo ante sus ojos. Luego de eso se habían quedado perplejos sin ya poder pronunciar palabra alguna, quedándose demasiado tiempo viéndose con cara sorprendida. Y sonrojada por parte de Marinette.

De pronto el cielo se fue aclarando, los primeros rayos de luz se hicieron presentes anunciando la llegada del sol. Dando de vista un maravilloso y bello amanecer desde la gran vista de la Torre Eiffel.

-Es hermoso-exclamo Marinette admirando el paisaje ante sus ojos que estaban brillosos, realmente maravillada ante la increíble vista. Tratando que al desviar la atención a su alrededor y no a Adrien. Podría disminuir al menos un poco su nerviosismo.

-Si...tienes razón...pero tú eres más hermosa que cualquier amanecer-dijo Adrien sonrojado por las palabras recién dichas. No era su alter ego y es por eso que se avergonzaba, pero había sentido que tenía que decirlas.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la aludida dejo caer la quijada y se sonrojo de pies a cabeza de un carmesí. Al saber que detrás de la máscara era Adrien. Al estar en su presencia sentía que no podía respirar y no era debido a la gran altura que se encontraba. Esas palabras habían llegado justo a su corazón rompiendo toda la tranquilidad que había intentado mantener. Provocando que su respiración se acelerara y sus piernas flaquearan como si fuera gelatina. Causando que un pie se resbalé de la viga, pero antes de que se cayera. Adrien la agarro fuertemente de la cintura estando demasiado cerca. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Sus labios parecían que en cualquier momento se iban a rosar.

-No te muevas, te vas a caer-le dijo preocupado, ya que Marinette por reflejo y por nervios quería separarse de la cercanía de Adrien. Lo obedeció y como la otra vez pero sin ningún hilo que lo enredaran. Se encontraban juntos como si estuvieran amarrados.

Mientras tanto Plagg y Tikki se habían ido a buscar sus alimentos para recargar su energía para ayudarlos de bajar de ahí sin que salgan lastimados. Aunque ellos no lo sabían, ya habían regresado hace un buen rato, para ser más exactos desde que amaneció. Porque el silencio entre ellos había durado un montón de tiempo.

Por ahora los Kwami, solo se encargarían de observar. Al menos Tikki, ya que Plagg tenía toda atención en su queso Camembert. Igual era por un rato...solo quería saber si también su enredo amoroso sería capaz de desenredarse.


End file.
